1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner construction which may be converted readily into different configurations each suitable for a specifically different type of vacuum cleaning operation. More particularly, this invention provides for the conversion of vacuum cleaning apparatus selectively into an arrangement suitable for floor supported vacuuming; hand carried vacuum cleaning operation; or cannister type vacuum cleaning via a flexible hose attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known vacuum cleaners having handles selectively positionable in either an extended position for floor supported vacuum cleaning operation or retracted position for hand carried cleaning disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,558,006 of Fisker, Oct. 20, 1925, and 3,758,914 of Nupp et al, Sept. 18, 1973, are awkward in use in both modes of operation. In floor supported mode, the handles are not pivoted to the nozzle carrying head of the cleaner so that manipulation under furniture is difficult and the cleaner does not have a stable upright position in which it can be left unattended by the operator. In the hand carried mode, these prior art devices are ungainly in length in order to accommodate the handle length necessary for floor supported use.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,7087 of Anderson, Aug. 31, 1965, discloses an appliance handle which is pivoted to the appliance head during floor supported operation of the appliance; but, in the hand carried mode if applied to a vacuum cleaner, would dispose the nozzle and brush at an awkward right angle to the handle thus drastically reducing the effectiveness of hand carried vacuum cleaning operation.